The present invention relates generally to the field of computer applications, and more particularly to improved performance of mobile device applications.
A mobile application is a computer program designed to run on mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet computers. Mobile application development for mobile devices requires consideration of the constraints of mobile devices as compared with personal computers. Mobile devices typically have less powerful processors than personal computers and have user interface constraints such as a smaller screen. For access and interaction with enterprise systems, mobile device user interfaces rely on back-ends to support data routing, security, authentication, and authorization. This functionality is typically supported by various middleware components such as application servers.